


The auction

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has to take Palmer's place in a charity date auction.  How will Oliver feel about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The auction

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing fan fiction, I hope you like it because it was really fun to write.

"I have to make this quick guys or I'm going to be late and since I'm the representative for Palmer Industries tonight, that is not an option." Felicity said as she came down the stairs.

"We just need to know the location and then--what are you wearing?" Olive said quizzically as he looked up from tying his boots.

"Whoa, Blondie, you look hot!" Roy said as Oliver gave him a warning look but he just shrugged, "what? she does. It's not like that's her uniform when she works with us but if it's up for a vote, I give two thumbs up."

"You look stunning Felicity, green looks good on you. I bet you're going to go for a couple of grand at least." Diggle said with a smile on his face.

Oliver whipped his head around to where Diggle was standing, "Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?"

Felicity was over at her computers and typing furiously. "Okay, I found them. Right now the van is sitting at the corner of Deville and Simmons. I'll have my phone with me and my tablet will be nearby and I've now linked this computer with them so except when I'm on stage, you should be able to contact me."

She moved to leave and Oliver put a hand on her arm. "Can someone please explain what is going on? Why are you going to be on stage and why are you going for a couple of grand?"

Diggle chuckled and said, "Tonight is the Babes for Glades charity auction at Palmer Industries. The city's best and brightest are letting themselves be auctioned off to benefit the rebuilding efforts of the Glades. Our Miss Smoak here had to cover for Palmer when he had an emergency meeting in New York."

"Yeah, I still think that was pretty convenient that he just had to go. This was partly his idea and now I have to replace him." She added with a sigh. "And I did get to use the company credit card for this dress but payback is going to be a bitch. I haven't decided the punishment yet but it'll be a little bit more serious than flatulence this time. Whatever it is will be torture for him for me having to do this. Digg, you think this dress is okay? I had to rush out this afternoon and buy it and it was the only one the shop had left in my size." She asked as she did a little twirl in front of him.

"Felicity, every man in the room will be mesmerized when you step on that stage." He answered honestly.

"Thanks!" She said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "let me know if you guys need anything, since we're sponsoring it, I have the privilege of going last." She left Diggle smiling indulgently after her, Roy shaking his head with a smirk mumbling he's glad he's not in Palmer's shoes and a very annoyed Oliver watching her climb the stairs.

Oliver stalked over to his bow and quiver, snatching them off the table where he left them. "You two coming or not?" He said in his Arrow voice even though his modulator wasn't on.

Digg and Roy looked at each other and Roy said, "I almost feel sorry for the bank robbers."

"My thoughts exactly." Diggle replied as he shook his head and followed Oliver out of the Foundry.

 

It didn't take long to round the men up, they were exactly were Felicity said they would be and Diggle notified SCPD when they were all captured and zip tied in the lobby of the bank. Making their way back to the Foundry, Oliver told Roy to wait for Laurel and then do some patrolling.

"Digg, you may as well go home to Lyla and Sara. I think tonight is going to be a slow night." Oliver said as he put up his equipment.

"You sure man? It's early yet and I don't mind staying for a bit if you want to spar."

"No, I need to work on some arrows and Roy and Laurel should have it covered. I'll be their backup tonight."

"All right, good night then." Diggle left and Oliver went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Roy and Laurel were talking about exactly they were going to patrol, when Oliver came out of the bathroom in a suit. Laurel looked at him in confusion and Roy had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ollie, what are you oooffff---" She started saying before Roy elbowed her in the ribs. She glanced over at him, rubbing her side and he just shook his head.

"What was that?" He said as he adjusted his tie and looked over at them.

"Nothing," Roy said as he pulled Laurel up the stairs, "we'll see you later."

"What the hell did you hit me for Harper?" Laurel asked as they walked into the alley, "and when did he start wearing a suit again?"

"Oh, I just think our leader is in for one hell of a night. Too bad we can't be there to see it." Roy chuckled as he got on his motorcycle.

"You know you're going to have to explain that, right?"

"Yeah, but right now we need to patrol."

 

"Okay, everybody, it's been an absolute great turnout and so far we've raised over $200,000 dollars for the recovery fund," The announcer said as Felicity got ready backstage to walk down the little catwalk the event planners set up, "our last person of the evening is none other than Miss Felicity Smoak, vice president of Palmer Industries Applied Sciences division."

That was her cue to walk out as the announcer rattled off her accomplishments and what she did at the company. She smiled and waved to a few of her co-workers and ended up back by the announcer.

"The bidding will start at $1000. Do I hear $1000? Young man in the blue suit, thank you, do I hear $1500? Great, great do I hear $2000?" Felicity just kept looking around as the bidding got higher and higher and higher. She kept her smile plastered on her face because why would anyone pay just to eat with her but the announcer got her attention when she heard him say, "$40,000, going once, going twice..."

"$50,000." Came a voice from the back of the room.

Oh, God, she knew that voice, but it couldn't be. He wasn't a billionaire anymore and she knew better than anyone that he didn't have that kind of money. She heard gasps and saw heads turning to where the voice came from but they didn't have to, he was walking, or more like stalking, towards the stage. Her hands got sweaty and her breathing picked up when she heard, "$50,000 going once, going twice, congratulations Mr. Queen," the announcer said as he brought the gavel down, "you've won a date with Miss Smoak."

Everyone clapped as she made her way down the steps towards Oliver and vaguely heard the announcer tell everyone about the cocktail hour and silent auction that would end the night.

"Hi," She breathed as he cupped her elbow to help her down the last couple of steps.

"Hi," He replied softly as she came to stop in front of him.

"Um, Oliver, not to sound rude but you're not exactly a billionaire anymore. Where did you get the money?" She still sounded out of breath because Oliver hadn't removed his hand from her elbow and now his thumb was rubbing circles.

He looked at her sheepishly, "Well, my sister was so happy that I finally got my head out of ass--you two have been hanging out way to much--that she told me money was no object--"

"Wait," She said cutting him off, "Thea is bankrolling you tonight? With Merlyn's money?"

"Yes?" He answered and hoped that it wasn't the wrong one. He didn't want to "buy" her but he couldn't handle Felicity going out with another man and he asked Thea for help, forgetting just how she came into her money.

She looked up at him and burst into laughter. He looked at her wondering what she could be laughing about but was just happy that it seemed to be the right answer. She was laughing so hard that he had to walk them over to some empty chairs and sit them down.

"Felicity, you want to share?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking that it's poetic justice that a man who can't stand you, tricked you, destroyed the area that this charity event is helping and whose daughter hates him, paid for this date." She told him with laughter still in her voice.

"I didn't think of that way," he said with a smile, "but it isn't actually his money."

She sobered a little at that and tilted her head asking, "What do you mean?"

"I've always said that my sister was the smarter of the two of us. When Malcolm "died" and he turned the money over to her so it would look legitimate, he didn't take into account whose child she was. She went to the lawyers and had them draw up papers and she made sure it was ironclad. I'm sure somewhere he's got money hidden but Thea is a billionaire and he can't touch it without going to court." He smiled as he thought of how his sister outwitted Malcolm.

"Smart girl," Felicity murmured, "so, what are we going to do on our date?"

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead so I'll have to come up with something later. Right now, I was thinking we dance." He said, standing and nodding towards a string quartet about to start playing.

"I thought you didn't dance." She said as he pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"I don't but I really wouldn't want that beautiful dress to go to waste."

He led her to the dance floor and started dancing. Seriously, was there anything that this man couldn't do? He was leading her around the floor like he was Fred Astaire or something. She felt more than heard his huff of laughter as he said, "Dance lessons, We had cotillions and dances and country club soirees, so Tommy and I took dance lessons for four months. We hated it at the time but the girls always wanted to dance with us so it worked out in the end."

She blushed as she realized that she had said what she was thinking out loud but smiled thinking of him and Tommy taking lessons. They stayed close, her hand on his back and his hand on her hip, as he guided her around the dance floor. She didn't realize it was almost time for the evening to be over until he bent down to tell her, "I think the announcer is trying to get your attention."

She turned around and saw him standing by the podium. They stopped dancing and walked over to where the man was standing.

"Miss Smoak, this was a fantastic event! We raised over $400,000 from both of the auctions. Can you please relay to Mr. Palmer our sincere thanks for sponsoring this evening?"

"Certainly, and please let me know if you need anything else in the future. I'm leaving now but my assistant Jerry is here and he can help you get everything settled."

The man nodded and walked to where Jerry was talking to the musicians. Oliver slid his hand down her arm and threaded his fingers through hers. She looked over at him in surprise but he started pulling her towards the door. Once outside he turned to her and asked, "Did you bring your car?"

"No, I had a driver tonight, Ray forgot to cancel it so he just sent it over to my house."

He dropped her hand and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. "Roy, come by Palmer Industries and pick up my bike. It's on the second floor of the garage, southwest corner." He hung up, put the phone back in his pocket and looked over at her. "You think I can get a ride home?"

"Sure," She said smiling, "the car is just down here."

They walked to the car and the driver opened the door. "Marcus, we'll have to make an extra stop." She told him as she slid into the backseat. Marcus looked at Oliver over the top of the car and gave a slight nod as he shut Felicity's door.

Marcus got in the driver's seat and started the car, "Marcus," Oliver said, "if you would, let's drop Miss Smoak off first. I just want to make sure that she gets home okay."

Marcus looked in the mirror and she gave a quick nod and they were off. Marcus knew that this was Oliver Queen in his car and he knew that Miss Smoak used to work for him but glancing at them in the rear view mirror, he didn't believe the rumors he'd heard about them. They weren't sitting close together or looking at one another, hell, they weren't even talking! Gossip magazines had this one pegged all wrong he thought with a slight shake of his head.

What Marcus couldn't see was on the seat between them, their hands were intertwined.

"Here we are Miss Smoak." Marcus said as he turned the ignition off. He went to get out but Oliver told him that he would escort Felicity to her door and be right back. Oliver went around to her side of the car and helped her out, walking her to her front door. She unlocked and opened the door, stepping in and switching the table lamp on. She dropped her keys and purse on the table and turned around. Oliver was standing so close that she had to lean her head back to look up at him.

"Thank you for tonight." She said softly.

"It was entirely my pleasure. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know about our date."

"Okay. Um, Oliver you do realize that you could have just asked me out, right? You didn't have to show up at the auction."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Felicity, there was no way another man was going to outbid me when you're wearing my color." He moved his head to look in her eyes and she saw love, lust and jealousy there. It took her a minute to understand what he was talking about. All of a sudden it hit her, her dress was almost the same color as his leathers. It hadn't occurred to her when she bought it, she was just happy she found something appropriate on such short notice.

"Thank--" Oliver silenced her with a kiss. It started off slow, he didn't want to scare her with just how much he wanted her. He started to pull away when she grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him closer. He moaned and put his hands on her hips to steady her, slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss.

They eventually had to come up for air, both breathing hard. "Good night, Felicity." He whispered against her mouth and dropped one last kiss there before leaving.

She just smiled and went to lock the door. She was still getting payback on Ray for leaving at the last minute but sent a quick thank you out in the universe that he had to be in New York tonight.


End file.
